Rescue
by Huachi-sama
Summary: El despertar en celeste se pone un poco agitado (Songfic)


Pokémon

_Disclaimer: Pokemon no me pertenece ni tampoco la cancion aqui escrita, yo solo las uso con fines de entretenimiento._

Rescue

Misty despertó temprano en el gimnasio e inicio sus tareas, solo que al entrar a las peceras las vio vacías, y entonces corrió directamente a un boquete que habia a un lado de la pared de la estructura, no habia oída nada en la noche ya que al parecer habían usado algún tipo de ácido, los ladrones aun no aseguraban su carga y no eran otras personas que miembros del equipo Rocket.

– ¡OIGAN!–

– ¡Demonios!– dijeron las dos personas que estaban tras el camión que llevaba a los pokémon de la chica.

Lanzaron una red que atrapo a la chica.

– ¡Prepárense para los problemas ya saben que sigue!–

– ¡Más Vale que teman pues se les persigue!–

– ¡Para proteger al mundo de la devastación!–

– ¡Para unir a los pueblos dentro de nuestra nación!–

– ¡Para denunciar los males de la verdad y el amor!–

– ¡Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas!–

– ¡Jessie!–

– ¡James!–

– ¡El Equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz!–

– ¡Ríndanse ahora o prepárense para luchar!–

– ¡Meowth así es!–

– ¿Que creen que hacen?–

– Pues– dijo la pelibordo– hemos mejorado y además le perdimos el rastro al bobo–

– Ya que andábamos por aquí quisimos robar a otra entrenadora fuerte– secundo el peliazul

– Asi que es hora de irnos, ¡Chaito!– exclamó Meowth

Misty estaba furiosa, mientras veía a los Rocket irse y entonces sintió una impotencia enorme de pronto una figura salio a su lado con una capa blanca con tintes rojos, una gorra y una pokebola en mano, como se encontraba a contraluz no podía distinguir las facciones de aquel extraño sujeto, entonces arrojo la pokebola y un Dophan hizo su ataque rodada que hizo tambalear el camión.

– ¡Equipo Rocket quedan arrestados en nombre de los Hombres-G!– la voz se le hizo familiar a la pelinaranja, la pareja salio con pokebolas en mano y su cara se torció

– ¡EL BOBO!– gritaron los tres al unisonó

– ¿Ash?–

– ¡Ve amigo!– Lanzó otra pokebola y salio Bulbasaur– ¡enredadera ahora!–

La enredadera fue como una red para los Miembros del equipo Rocket y segundos después llegaron varias patrullas lideradas por la oficial Jenny.

– ¡Se los dejo! ¡Regresen amigos!–regreso a los pokémon y volteo para liberar a Misty de la red– ¿Estas bien Mis?–

– Si… ¿hombre-G?– dijo Misty mientras Ash la ayudaba a levantarse

– Apenas me nombraron–

– ¡Pero hable con tu mama ayer!–

– ¡Le pedí que no te dijera nada!– respondió un poco sonrojado– quería decírtelo yo personalmente, por eso vine, pero vi la oportunidad perfecta para arrestar a los Rocket–

– ¿Wow y esa capa?–

– Je je, bueno le pedí a mi mama que me la hiciera. Es igual a una que me prestaron en uno de mis viajes–

– Bueno, ven ayúdame a llevar a los pokémon a sus peceras y te invito a desayunar–

Rápidamente Misty trajo las pokebolas y regreso los pokémon que Ash ya habia liberado, y entonces Misty se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba.

– ¿Y Pikachu?–

– Eh… bueno… lo deje en Pueblo Paleta–

– ¿Y eso? ¿Siempre viene contigo?–

– ¡Es que vine a hacer otra cosa!–

– ¿Qué?– entonces se dio cuenta de que Ash estaba tan rojo como un tomate

– Yo…– miro a un lado– te… cof cof–

– ¿Deja de dar rodeos?– grito la chica con los brazos en jarra

– Ok– respiro pesadamente– Te quiero–

Entonces una lágrima salía del ojo de la pelinaranja

_No, ya no me llores,_

_No me vayas a hacer_

_Llorar a mí._

_Dame, dame tu mano_

_Inténtalo, mi niña_

_Quiero verte reir_

Tomo sus manos con su mano derecha y con la izquierda quito las lágrimas del rostro de la chica y al oírlo decir todo esto soltó una pequeña risa tímida y Ash la abrazo ella no hizo más que corresponder.

_Abrázame fuerte,_

_Ven corriendo a mí,_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

_Y no hago otra cosa_

_Que pen-saaar en ti..._

_Tú, ya estas dormida_

_Y yo te abrazo y_

_Siento que respiras_

_Sueño, con tu sonrisa_

_Te beso, muy despacio_

_Las mejillas_

_Necesito verte,_

_Donde quiera que estés_

_Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero_

_Y no hago otra cosa_

_Que pensar en ti_

_Solo vivo y respiro_

_Para ti..._

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Te quiero_

_Abrázame fuerte,_

_Ven corriendo a mí,_

_Déjame que te diga_

_Otra vez que te quiero_

_Te quiero, te quiero te quiero_

_Deja me que te diga otra vez_

_Que te quiero, te quiero,_

_Te quiero te quiero_

– ¡Oh Ash! Yo también te quiero– no quería soltarlo, nunca se habia sentido más feliz

– Pues entonces, ¿serias mi novia?– dijo tímidamente

– ¡Claro!– y sin decir "agua va" le planto un beso que al principio parecía muy brusco y después se fue haciendo más tierno, al momento de separarse Misty estaba roja– ¡necesitas practica!–

– Espero hacerlo contigo– un nuevo beso se dio y entonces vieron una luz intermitente, al voltear las hermanas de Misty estaban con corazones en sus ojos y Daisy tenía una cámara en mano

– ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?– grito la chica de ojos esmeralda

– Documentando el primer beso y el primer novio de nuestra hermanita– dijo sonriente Daisy

Entonces la chica corrió para quitarles la cámara y borrar esa foto mientras Ash solo reía y esperaba que su futuro con la pelinaranja fuera asi de divertida siempre

_Notas del autor:_

_Estoy haciendo varios one shots que es lo que está saliendo de mi mente._

_Se despide de ustedes el no muerto Assamita_

_Huachi_Sama_


End file.
